Demon Days
by Beyond-The-Limit
Summary: 2D is lured into the Hell Hole, and strange things begin to happen. It takes all the Gorillaz to help him with these sudden changes.
1. Chapter 1

the faint sound of carnival music drifted around Kong studios. It was a sad, mournful sound, but strangly enticing, as if lulling you into a sense of comfort. The music faded in and out of the grave stones, and a man's voice was heard, singing a sad tune for the sad song.

"Broken, our love Is Broken.

Distant stars Turning Black for it.  
I've seen the world inside my head.  
They connect with the fallen man,  
That brings you in.  
and really nice to be but,  
There's nothing you can do for man.  
they are the force that screams,  
And his lighting, is arriving.  
There's nothing you can say to him.  
His is an outer hull,  
And the space has been broken.

Broken,  
our love is broken

Broken,  
our love is broken

Broken,  
our love is broken

Broken,  
Our love is Broken..."

Almost as soon as it began, it ended, leaving a feeling of lethargy in the dilapidated building that was Kong. Even the zombies that roamed about seemed sad that it ended. Who had created this eerie tune? The Gorillaz. They were finally back. In the studio room,  
a skinny, azure haired man of about 31 sat at the keyboards, rubbing his temples. He had yet another headache. Rubbing his back comfortingly was a young girl of about 18 or 19. She stared sympethetically at the singer from under her fring of purple hair, despite the fact that she had been recently rescued from the bowels of Hell.  
"C'mon, 2D, get over it and take your goddamn pills." an angry growl cut through the fragile silence like a knife, startling the others. That came from the pissed of bassist. He was oldest of the band members, hitting 43 years. He glowered at them from underneath the fridnge of greasy black hair. His skin was a strange shade of green, and his teeth were an even darker green, and pointed like a shark's. 2D nodded, dry-swallowing two headache pills.

A large black man sat at the drums, twirling his drum sticks in a bored way. He was big, with pupiless, milky white eyes that seemed to know when you were lying or plotting something dangerous. He was coming on 36, the second oldest of the band members. Noodle picked up her guitar, setting it down onto the stand. She swiped her purple hair back out of her eyes, showing their beautiful emerald colour for a moment, and showing her Japanese ethnicity. She sighed."Murdoc-san, why don't we take a break." her English was perfect, but with a heavy accent that seemed perfect on her. The bassist eyed them for a moment, then nodded. "I'll be in me Winnie." His band mates watched him leave, obviously tired. It was almost two in the morning, and they had been practicing their demos for the newest album, tweaking, fixing, and adding music. A haggard looking 2D groaned, rubbing his face. "That Murdoc is goin' tah run us ragged!" he muttered, plopping his face down onto the piano's top. The drummer nodded, standing up. "Jus' go to bed, 'D." he said, his voice full of an East Coast accent. The singer and guitarist perked up, staring at him with smiles. "Really, Russel-san?" Noodle asked, standing up and walking towards the door with the lanky singer. He nodded, his milky eyes seeming glazed over with sleep, also.

The duo cheered, halk running, half staggering to their bedrooms. It was a shame that they were moving; Kong was falling apart around their heads since Noodle's dissapearence in the El Manana video,and it was progressivly getting worse. Russel watched them leave, then lumbered towards his room, stepping over plaster and concrete than had fallen from the walls in the living room. The gay polar bear whistled at him, but he ignored it. The only thing on his mind was sleep.

The gangly singer stepped into his room, ignoring the spray-painted sign that read, "Sod off 2D!" Obviously done by Murdoc. He fell onto his bed, groaning from the comfort.  
He had sat straight on the piano bench for four hours; he was definatly glad to be back in his room. 2D was alseep in minutes, only managing to get out of his shirt and sneakers.

&&&

He didn't know how long he had been sleeping, but it felt like only a few minutes.  
It had felt as if a soft hand had been carressing his face, and he had woken up hearing the laughter of a woman. His black pits snapped open, staring around his room. A shadown moved towards his door, and he gasped. It giggled, waving for him to follow. Cautiously, he lifted his pink sheets off of his pale body, instantly starting to shiver from the cold air of the carpark. It giggled again, and he followed it. It lead him towards the bunker room, and he stopped. It looked back, and he could just make out two glowing green eyes. 2D gasped, rubbing his arms for warmth. He followed it further, pressing the button. He flinched as his own voice yelled hoarsly at him, signiling that he was going into the bunker. Happy Landfill didn't fit the mood at the moment, and the singer cinged as he went deeper into the darkness.

He started to second guess his actions when he saw it again. It whispered sedcuctively in the darkness, sending chills up his spine. Once coming into the bunker room, he stepped off of the lift. Whatever he was following pressed the button, sending it back into the darkness. 2D's skin crawled nervosuly, but the shadow giggled softly, motioning for him to follow,  
so, being the lady-chaser he was, followed it further, past the room of brains, into the boiler room, and, almost, into the room with the Hell Hole. "Uhh..." he said, stopping in front of the door. He was no longer cold, but sweating from the heat that the room was giving off. Hell, as most of us know, is actually pretty hot.

"Um, I shouldn't go in there; Murdoc says nobody but him can go in." he stated akwardly,  
trying to figure out where the shadow woman was standing, for it was fairly dark, despite the red light coming out from under the door. It's eyes flashed, or, rather, they would have if they could be seen. Then, it giggled, giving him a push. The door flew open, as if from it's own accord, and he went flying in, landing in a pile of hot, useless things that the bassist had thrown down their. 2D's eyes flicked towards the door, then the opening into Hell. "Oh gawd." he muttered.

A giant, black fist reached up through the Hell Hole, comings towards the petrified singer.  
"Muds, help..." he squeeked, unable to move; it felt as though something was holding him down. It reached out, pulling the rest of its body up, and showing him its ugly features.  
Obviosuly a demon of some sorts. It sneered, reaching out towards 2D. Its grotesque, black finger-nail touching him forehead. 2D heard the word, "Follow", and then, nothing. Every-  
thing went black, and the singer passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Vertigo._

_Hey yall! So, I never did get around to writing an author's note for this story, so here it is! :D Anyhoo, this story was made_

_before I realised that Murdoc and 2D were on an island, and Noodle was still missing, so...yeah. I'm still gunna go with it,_

_beacause I think it's a good idea, and if you don't, yall can kiss mah ass! :D_

_I don't own Gorillaz; Jamie and Damon do....Lucky bastards. _

_--_

_**Vertigo: A specific type **_

_**of dizziness, a **_

_**major symptom of a balance disorder. It is a form of **_

_**hallucination, a sensation of the environment spinning around one, usually in a **_

_**clockwise fashion. **_

_**The effects of vertigo may be slight. It can cause nausea, vomiting and, in severe cases, it may give rise to **_

_**difficulties with standing and walking.**_

_**Vertigo is qualified as height vertigo when referring to dizziness triggered **_

_**by heights.**_

"Oi! Face ache! Russ wants us down fer breakfast. Hurry yer skinny arse up!" 2D's black orbs snapped open, and he sighed.

''Comin' Muds." he groaned, sitting up. His head punded, sending a wave him a wave of vertigo. Black haze sent him

tumbling back onto his bed with an "Oof!" The singer rubbed his temples, standing up a moment later. The only thing on his mind was '_'pills!''_

2D changed into some clean jeans, but nothing else; he felt unusually warm, and, despite the cold of the carpark, he was sweating. He ran to the kitchen, not wanting an early morning beat-down from the bassist. "Good morning, 2D-san." The guitarist sat at the table, a plate of eggs and some kind of sausage in front of her; you could never even be sure it was chicken eggs you were eating when Russel was the chef. "Mornin' luv." he muttered, pulling out a chair. It wasn't until he looked up did he realise that Murdoc and Noodle were staring at him, their eyes wide. Russel was still cooking, paying no mind to the other three.

"Wot? Is there somfing on me face?" he asked, rubbing his chin. He needed a shave. "2D, what's with yer eyes, mate?" Murdoc asked, pointing at the singer's face. Noodle nodded, her head tilted to the side, staring intently at the nervous singer. "What's wrong wif 'em?" he asked, picking up a spoon. 2D gasped: his eyes _were_ strange; they were the same black orbs, but with red pupils. "Wot teh 'ell?!" he squeeked, dropping the spoon.

By that time, Russel looked over, setting a plate of eggs in front of the singer and bassist, then did a double take. "Yo, 'D, what's with yo eyes, man?" he asked, staring at the singer in a strange way. Noodle shrugged, finishing the last of her food. "I'm sure it is nothing, 2D-san. Well, nothing compared to most things around here." she grabbed her Game Boy, heading towards her room. 2D sighed, pushing his plate away. "No fanks, Russ. M'not hungry." The drummer shrugged, picking the plate up and heading to his room; he had already cleaned up the kitchen. Only Murdoc and 2D remained.

"Muds, do you know wot's 'appening tah me?" 2D asked. Murdoc stared at him, black meeting red and black. His eyebrows were knit together, as though he was trying to figure something out. "I-I dunno, 2D." he muttered, pushing his plate away. The singer stared at him. No rude comment? No nasty joke? No punch in the arm? What's gotten into him? "Man, is it hot in here, Muds?" he asked, standing up. Murdoc stared harder at him, then nodded. "Actually, it's kinda cold." he said, leaning back in his chair. "Shit..." the bassist breatherd, rubbing a hand over his face.

2D stopped, black haze sweeping over his feild of vision. He wobbled, then toppled to the ground. "2D!" Murdoc's voice sounded far away, as if he was in another room. "Muds..." the singer murmered, "I don't feel too good, mate." He felt something cold against his forehead, and something cushy against his back. Slowly, the haze creeped away, leaving a throbbing in his head. 2D stared into the mismatched eyes of the bassist, and was surprised to see concern. It was gone in an instant, replaced with slight anger. "2D, wot the bleedin' hell was that?! Sweet Satan, I 'bout pissed myself when I heard that tumble!; Scared the shit outta me, mate!" the singer shrugged, rubbing his head.

''Dunno, Muds. I fink I'ma go tah bed, now." he said, his voice barely above a whisper. Murdoc stared after him as he left. The singer looked so...fragile; as if a sharp wind would blow him away. To his own disgust, Murdoc felt pity, mingled with something else. "Sweet Satan, what's going on?" he muttered, shaking his head.

&&&

Murdoc sighed, flipping through an old book. It was written in Latin, with descriptive, gory pictures of Satanic rituals. The bassist flipped through that, finding a page with another folded up page laying on it. "Perfect." Cortez crowed, as if to say, _"Why are you wasting your time on that dumbass?"_ Murdoc stuck his tongue out at the bird, turning his attention back to the book. "Aha! There you are!" The bassist picked up the paper, unfolding it gently, as if he was nervous of bending any more of it. "Oh, shit. I buggered it all up, now!" he growled, throwing his empty beer can across the messy Winnebago kitchen. The shakey maid, who had been eyeing him warily, picked up her doll and ran to a corner, nervously petting it. The letters on the contract were glowing with a red light, and more showed up, as if talking directly to Murdoc himself. It read:

_**Murdoc J. Niccals:**_

_**You have violated your contract with the Devil himself. According to what you agreed on, we shall take what you love most. You have 23 hours to fix the deal, or (insert name here) will become one of Satan's demons.**_

_**Thank you,**_

_**S.T.D**_

"Heh. S.T.D" Murdoc muttered. Cortez rolled his eyes, hopping from the tattered couch to the stand that held his precious bass, El Diablo. "Aw, shit." he growled, flicking the filter of his cigarette. The bassist stood up, scratching his stomach. "Wonder wot I did this time." A shrill scream cut through the air, startling both him and the bird. "Wot the...?"

Noodle jumped backwards, dropping the plate of food. Her emerald eyes were wide and fixed on the singer. "2D-kun! What has happened?!" 2D was laying in a pool of his vomit, apparently trying to stand up, but failing miserably. His head was lolling back and forth. He groaned, then vomited again. It made the guitarist want to puke, herself, but she held it back. Running over to the singer, she grabbed him, stopping his head from hitting a keyboard that was laying next to him. "Ergh." he muttered, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. "Noods, why you spinnin'?" he asked, his head apparently following her head, even though it was still. "I am not, 2D-kun." He sighed, his red pupils get the guitarist more and more nervous.

Murdoc ran to the singer's room, wondering what was going on. The door was already open, so he ran in, stopping when he saw the state the singer was in. He touched Noodle's shoulder, and when she looked up, his eyes told her to leave. She didn't know why, but she nodded, leaving to wash the singer's vomit from her clothes. Murdoc stared at the singer, and 2D stared back. "Shit, man. Take some painkillers and get over it." 2D flinched, but appeared to be finding his balance. He nodded, swallowed some of his pills, and collapsed on his bed. he was asleep in moments. "Ew. Aw well. Russ'll clean it up." Murdoc said. He was about to leave, when he caught sight of the singer. He looked peaceful, almost, _pretty._ Murdoc, despite his body telling him not to, smoothed his blue locks from the pale face. _"My sweet prince..."_ he whispered, leaving 2D to dream in peace.

**Author's Note: I hate the ending. XP Yes, it's going to be MurdocX2D, and, yes, I was listening to Placebo's song **_**My Sweet Prince.**_** Anyhoo, I'm dropping subtle yaoi hints, if you can't tell by the note the Devil sent him. Oh, and S.T.D means Satan The Devil. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, yall. I hope you won't come after me with knifes for the sucky end in that last chapter. XP So, I meant to have names for the chapters, but that was fail. And, I put the **_**vertigo**_** definition for those stupid friends we all have, but love too much to tell them they're stupid...Yeah. You all know the ones I'm talking about.**

**I don't own the Gorillaz, but, in Soviet Russia, Gorillaz own you! :D I am a twelve year old girl, by the way, and yall just lost the game. **ಠ_ಠ

**----**

**Chapter 3: Special Needs.**

Noodle stayed by the singer's side the rest of the day. Murdoc felt slightly...jealous? Oh, fuck. No. Nonononono! Murdoc J. Niccals is _not_ gay. Period. End of story. Fuck off. But, there were those times, when everybody was gone, and he just sat and _stared_ at the singer. He didn't say anything, do anything, or throw anything. He just sat. And he stared. So, when Noodle took care of the sick singer, Murdoc stared. He just walked with Noodle and _stared._ Occasionaly, 2D would look back, but Murdoc, being the tough, calloused Satanist he was, growled. Eventually, the singer fell asleep, and he left, his emotions flying around him like a storm, so he stopped staring, and went to his beaten up Winnebago. 16 hours left.

&&&

2D let the water wash away the pains he was feeling. It was hot, almost too hot, but it melted away the pains in his back. His azure hair was slicked back, and he smiled, despite his hurting, at the thought of Noodle, who had been playing Nurse with him, obviously concerned for him. He ran a slender hand over his head, then stopped. "Wot the..?" Bumps. On his head? 2D's fingers felt again, and, once more, he felt the protrusions on his head, near his forehead. Almost like _horns_. He dropped his arm, his body cold despite the steamy bathroom. Everything felt uncomfortable and alien, like he was wearing somebody else's skin, living their life, not his. Because of _that night._

_A giant, black fist reached up through the Hell Hole, comings towards the _

_petrified singer."Muds, help..." he squeeked, unable to move; it felt as _

_though something was holding him down. It reached out, pulling the rest of its _

_body up, and showing him its ugly features. Obviosuly a demon of some sorts. _

_It sneered, reaching out towards 2D. Its grotesque, black finger-nail touching _

_his forehead. 2D heard the word, "Follow", and then, nothing. Everything _

_went black, and the singer passed out._

The singer awoke with the word "Follow" upon his lips. When had he gone to bed? He rubbed his head, feeling the bumps becoming more pronounced. His back and head ached, and he grabbed his painkillers. "Urgh." he groaned, standing up. "2D?" Murdoc's voice came through the door, followed by a knocking. Strange. It was soft, as if he actually _cared_ if he woke the singer. "M'up, Muds. You can come in, I guess." 2D called, his voice scratchy.

Murdoc walked in, his hair ruffled and eyes baggy. It looked as if he had been awake all night. The singer looked worse. He surpressed a gasp; his hair was ruffled and stuck to the side of his face, as if it had dried like that. His new pupils were glowing an even brighter red, and shadows underneath his sockets were even prominent. His face was, if possible, even paler than usual, making him look like a sick child. 2D stared at the bassist with puppy-dog eyes, rubbing his head. And that's when he noticed the horns. "Shit." He checked the watch on the singer's wall. Less than ten hours.

2D shook, his body racked with chills. His teeth knocked together with such force that Murdoc, who was on the other side of the room, heard them. "Shit, man. Aw, fuck." Murdoc hurried towards the singer, and he flinched, fearing punishment of some sort. What he got was a hand. He stared at it, still shaking. "Take it." Murdoc commanded, causing 2D to flinch once more, but he took it, his pale, limp hand in Murdoc's firm, warm one. The singer blushed. "2D, I want...I." Murdoc muttered, staring at his shoes. The time they had was numbered, though the singer didn't know it. When he looked up, the horns were still there. "Fuck." he growled, pulling him into a kiss.

23 hours. Why that goddamned number?! Less than ten hours. Less than ten. Why? Why?!

**Author's note: Ugh, I hate myself. This chapter sucks; it;s more of a filler, really. Next chapter will be better, with romance, suspense, demons, and a special appearence from the demon side of a certain someone. :D Possibl shagging later on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mwahahahaha! Didn't yall just **_**love**_** that cliff-hanger I left you with? 23. Hmmm. I love that number.**

**"It takes 23 swift kicks with a Cuban-heeled shoe to boot the head off a Yak. Coincedence or no? Shall we?"**

**-Murdoc.**

**--**

Fireworks. That's all that could be described in that one kiss. 2D's eyes widened, and he shook more, but from nerves rather than chills. He tried to pull away, but Murdoc's hands kept the singer's arms at his side. It lasted a few more moments, then the bassist pulled away. They stared at each other akwardly. 2D coughed. "Uh, I'm gunna..go...now." Murdoc left, rubbing his neck. When he looked back, the singer still stood there, his face as red as his pupils.

--Later--

_"Spitting out the demons...demons._

_Poppin' out of holes...Good times._

_Good times we do have."_

2D's voice echoed around the carpark. Pain racked his body, mainly his back and head. Obviously, something bad had happened on that night, and it hadn't been a bad dreams. "Shit." His body shook as he twitched on his floor. Everybody was gone. He felt sick, so they left him. Russel said something about going out to eat, but he had been too busy throwing up to listen. Now, he sang as he lay, hoping the pain would pass. What possessed him to sing that particular song was beyond him, but he did anyway, his throat burning. The hoarsness of his voice frightened him.

A feral growl ripped through his throat, echoing throughout Kong studios. 2D lost all sense of self-control, thrashing around on his carpet. Two leathery wings ripped out of his back, and he screamed, blood splurting on his walls. It was more black than red. White dots filled his vision, then black, then, nothing.

&&&

Noodle and Russel sang along to _Country House_ by Blur, laughing about memories when Damon, Jamie, and 2D did stupid stuff during voice coaching. Murdoc flexed his fingers on the wheel, and, despite the anxiety he was feeling, laughed when they talked about how jacked up he got on Dr. Pepper. It was indeed a merry time, and they were in stitches by the time they pulled up inside in the carpark.

Russel glanced at 2D's door. It was wide open, with bloody handprints smeared on the door and walls. Now, around Kong, that was normal, but this stuff was _black._ "Hey, what the hell happened?" he asked, coming out of the Geep. Noodle looked where the drummer was staring and gasped. She was getting ready to run to the singer's room, when Murdoc pushed past her, sprinting over with a look a pure panic on his face.

"Dullard! You here?!" he shouted, kicking the door. He was followed by Russel and Noodle. The room was in shambles; 2D's computer was kicked in, his sheets were wrinkled, his keyboards lay on the floor in a pile of black blood, and his Napolean Dynamite poster had a flicknife planted in the forehead. Noodle gasped, her emerald eyes wide. Russel rubbed a meaty hand over his smooth head, whistling. "Man, what happened here?"

A growl came from behind them, causing the three to jump. Murdoc slowly turned around, seeing exactly what he hoped to avoid: 2D. With _wings._ His black horns poked out from his spiky blue hair, his eyes glowed a deep, menacing red, and leathery, bat-like wings flapped behind him. "Oh Holy fuck." That, my dear reader, came from the teenage guitarist that we all know and love.

Russel stared, open mouthed at Noodle, then 2D, and, finally, Murdoc. "What did you do?!" he growled, sticking a meaty finger in the bassist's face. Murdoc's eyes widened. "I didn't do anything!" 2D growled again, lifting his body off the ground Normally, the singer was everybody's whipping boy, but, I must admit that he looked pretty badass. A howl ripped through the studio, causing everyone to look at the hole where the bunker room was. A large demon slithered out, stalking towards the already startled group. It stopped in front of Murdoc, pointing at 2D. ''Time's up. We've come to collect what you lo--" Murdoc clamped his hands over the demon's mouth, sweating under the pressure. "Yeah, I realise this; you don't need to say it, mate!" he hissed.

The demon rolled its eyes, then nodded. "Yeah, well, Satan says to come with me; he has a few words to say to you, smartass." Murdoc nodded, glanced at his very confused bandmates, then left with the demon, who was pulling the growling singer along with a chain that he wrapped around his neck.

**A/N: Yeah, kinda crappy, but I OK with that. :D And, yes, I had to make Noodle swear; she's just too innocent sometimes. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm mad at myself. I hate how I've been ending these chapters, I don't have spellcheck, I need a keyboard, and my printer won't scan pictures unless I get blue ink. TT^TT Anyway, here's the rest of the story.**

**--**

Murdoc watched 2D struggle against the chains. The singer hissed, flicking his tongue, which to Murdoc's surprise, was about as long as his, but with a fork. He howled, making them jump. "Shaddup!" the demon growled, smacking him across the face. 2D narrowed his eyes, one hand on his cheek, the other raised, as if he was going to strike back. He looked as if he would, but Noodle ran up, grabbing hold of the bassist's sleeve and catching his attention.

"Murdoc-san, we will go with you; Gorillaz are one." she said, staring up into his eyes. Russel followed, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, we gotta make damn sure you won't get into trouble." Murdoc bit his lip. "Ow! Shit." he growled, drawing blood. "Fine." he hissed, jogging to catch up to the demon. Not a word was said (aside from the growls of the singer) until they got to the Hell hole.

2D stopped, causing them to stop, also. "What?" the demon growled, yanking on his chain. The singer whimpered, huddling behind Murdoc. Noodle pointed to the door, her head tilted in confusion. He shook his head, looking like a scared child. "No. Bad." he said. His voice sounded scratchy, but it held the familiar squeek of the former singer. The demon yanked again, and he fell to his knees. "HEY!" Murdoc shouted, grabbing the chain and pushing the demon's face. They all stared at him, looking confused. He blushed. "Nobody messes with the dullard but me. Gimme the chain." he growled, yanking it out of its claws. It rolled its eyes, pushing the door open.

"Whatever. Just follow me, dammit." 2D crouched behind Noodle, his wings folded around his body. Murdoc grabbed his arm, pulling him into the room. The singer whimpered, but allowed himself to be dragged. The others followed. Russel and Noodle shared a look of confusion. The demon sighed, jumping into the bowels of Hell, followed by 2D (who was pushed), Murdoc, Noodle, and finally Russel.

&&&

Hell is a strange thing. It's not fiery, lit by burning skulls and peirced by the screams of the ones who were unfortunate enough to happen down there, but, rather, it's a large, black and red marble castle. The floors were marble, and blood covered it, but shrank away when their feet touched it. Quite elegant, really. Demons walked around in suits, some carrying food carts, others carrying whips and other instruments of torture, and some were carrying their own kind, which were either dead, or half-dead, screaming about not pissing around with the Devil. Noodle eyed the place witha wary eye, and, once, waving to a demon carrying a food cart. She shrugged at the look Russel gave her, simply saying, "He snuck me candy."

The demon stopped them at the doors of a large room. 2D cowered behind Murdoc, shaking like a leaf, and whispering things like, "Follow", or "Bad doggy." They soon saw why. A huge, three-headed Doberman growled at them, coming out of a fairly large doghouse. Murdoc craned his neck, his mouth open. "Cerberus." 2D squeeked, covering his head. The demon pinched his nose. "Somebody sing!" They looked at him, and he slapped his face in exasperation. "He falls asleep with music!" he pointed to 2D. "Sing!" The singer stared at him, then sighed, nodding. He must have realised that refusing would get them killed.

"Lord, hear me now,  
Junk boats and English boys.  
Crashing out in super malls,  
Electric fences and guns."_  
_

The growling paused, as did the singer. But when he stopped, the growling started once more. "Sing, dammit!" they all shouted, making him flinch. 2D growled, but continued singing.

"You swallow me,  
I'm just a pill on your tongue.  
Here on the nineteenth floor,  
The neon lights make me calm.

Late in a star's life,  
It begins to explode.  
And all the people in a dream  
Wait for the machine.  
Pick the shit up leave it clean.

Kid hang over here,  
What you learning in school.  
It's the rise of an eastern sun,  
gonna be alright for everyone.

The radio station disappeared.  
Music turned into thin air.  
The DJ was the last to leave,  
She had well conditioned hair.  
Was beautiful but nothing really was there"

By the time he finished, Cerberus was sleeping, all three heads snoring peacefully. Noodle would have gushed, but they quickly pulled her inside, leaving the dog to its dreams.

A man sat on an ebony marble throne. Crystal skulls lay around his feet, along with demons who served him wine and pastries and all different kinds of food. "Welcome!" he shouted, his voice echoing throughout the room. "Nice to see you again, Murdoc. I see you brought friends." The man clamped down on a walnut, his pointy white teeth splitting it in half. "Hey, Satan." Murdoc mumbled, looking anywhere but their faces.

"Anyhoo, Murdoc, you're probably wondering why you're here." Satan said, standing up and straightening his suit. He had pale skin, long black hair, teeth like Murdoc's, and claw-like nails. He walked towards them, a smile on his face. "Well, you were supposed to come down and babysit Little Damion. You didn't, so I had to take what you loved the most." an amused smirk passed his face, "Honestly, I thought it would be your _El Diablo_."

Murdoc blushed furiously. Obviously, Satan noticed it. He covered his mouth with his hand. "Oh, was that a secret? Oopsie. Well, just show me it's what you really love, give me some blood, bow, kill a demon, and you can leave. Just like the other couple times." The bassist nodded, pushing Russel out of the way quite roughly, and grabbed 2D. The singer jumped. "How do I prove it better than this? He's right here." Murdoc growled, yanking him. Satan smirked, tapping his finger to his chin. "Oh, I don't know...kiss him."

Russel snorted, and Noodle's eyes widened. She would never in a million years have thought it was possible for Murdoc to even refrain from hitting the singer, let alone kiss him! But, alas, she was proven wrong. The bassist growled, his face beet red, pulled the singer into a kiss. 2D stiffened, then let himself be kissed. Their mouths moved as one for a moment, then Murdoc pulled away, panting slightly. "There!" he grabbed a sliver of crystal from a smashed skull, grabbed Satan's wrist, cut his palm, and let his blood drip onto it. "There's you're blood!" He then grabbed an unlucky demon, who happened by with a food cart. The bassist wrung its neck until his eyes bugged out and it didn't move again.

"And there's your demon! Now we can leave, right?!" he shouted, throwing the demon at his feet. Satan smiled, then nodded. "Just say bye-bye to Damion, first." He snapped his fingers, and a puff of black smoke popped up next to the bassist. A small Welsh Corgie came from the smoked, his tongue sticking out from his mouth. Murdoc grabbed it, hugged it, thrust it into the Devil's arms, then stomped away. "Ciao, Murdoc." he called after him. "You're little boyfriend should be fine by tomorrow." Murdoc screamed as he stomped away, like a child having a tantrum. Satan laughed, petting the dog affectionatly. "Good boy, Damion."

**A/N: Hehehe, I like this chapter. Heh, "Little boyfriend." Murdoc is pissed, yall. XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last Chapter! :D Finally, I was running out of ideas. Anyway, this chapter is one day after they got back from Hell.**

**Hope you like it.**

**--**

2D's eyes widened as he stared at the horns. They were slowly getting smaller, but he could still see them through his spiky blue hair. "Damn." he muttered, rubbing his face. A knocking on his door startled him, and his voiced cracked. "Come in." he called, setting the compact that he borrowed from Noodle down on his bed. To the singer's surprise, Murdoc slipped in. 2D blushed; he could still remember what happened, even if he had no control over it.

Murdoc akwardly sat down next to the singer, rubbing his neck. 2D stared at his knees, chewing on his cheek. "So...do you remember what happened?" the bassist finally said. The singer nodded, staring at the bassist in the corner of his eye. "Oh." Then it was silent, both their faces getting red. After a while, Murdoc growled, pushing the singer down. He squeeked, his face going beet red. Their lips met, and the bassist's face matched his.

After a few minutes, Murdoc pulled away, and 2D panted slightly. "You taste like butterscotch." tha bassist purred, laying down next to him. The singer paused, them giggled. "Fank you." he whispered, kissing his neck. Murdoc pulled the singer up, holding him in his arms. He had _never_ done this with a woman before. It was strange that he could do it with a man. Their breathing faded into one, and eventually, 2D fell asleep in the warmth of the bassist, practically purring.

Noodle watched from the keyhole, a smile on her face. Russel sat behind her, snickering silently. The guitarist turned, her hands on her hips. "It is not funny, Russel-san," she whispered, "it is love!" The drummer smiled, slowly getting up. "Yo right, baby girl. Now let's leave the two love birds, eh?" he took her hand, and they walked away, giggling about their band mates.

**A/N: Yeah, I know what you're thinking: "What a shitty ending! D:" I know, I hate myself for it. I wanted to punch a baby seal, but I refrained. Anyway, R&R please.**


End file.
